Fiction Love
by LuckyBachi
Summary: Natsu found an interest on a book on Lucy's shelf.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy slouched back in her chair, it turning slightly at her movements; her pencil balancing on her top lip. She always enjoyed spending time at home but sometimes it got a little boring; especially when she was stuck down with a touch of good old writer's block.

She could hear the page of a book turn, and she tilted her head back to see Natsu lying on the floor. She didn't even bother asking what he was reading, he had grown accustomed to looking at the pictures in an encyclopaedia of Dragons that she had picked up at the Magnolia markets two weeks ago; and had no doubt in her mind that he was looking through it again. But she had to smile, at least he wasn't messing with her things or rummaging through her fridge and she could easily turn around if she felt like she needed a conversation. And now was one of those moments.

"Natsu."

He didn't reply, his body not even flinching at her voice, it seemed he was perhaps actually reading the words today, since she now noticed he had the focus she often never saw his body wear in her own home.

This time she chose to speak up a little more, swirling to face his backside with her chair.

"Natsu."

She saw him react to that one, his head moving a little.

"Mh?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Wait…"

She rolled her eyes at being told to wait by non other than the most impatient person she knew and admittedly did love, her hand clamping on the back of her chair as she actually did as he asked.

Only giving him a few moments, she spoke up again.

"Okay, I'll go get us a sandwich." She said, swirling to leave out the door, pushing her chair in under the desk and whipping her hair all in the process. If they had anything in the fridge, should could probably whip up something rather tasty, in the hopes that Happy wasn't out there raiding it. She sighed, pushing the door open and moving into the tiled room itself; Happy curled up asleep on her couch. His hand rested on his tummy as he slept peacefully and she knew immediately that he had already taken a visit to her tins of fish. Fingers crossed that was the only thing he'd decided to take for his own.

Finally she yanked the fridge door open, only to be welcomed by all the food she had stocked up with two days ago, a soft smile lightening her face as she pulled out butter, cheese and ham; moving her arm to pluck some slices of bread from the bench top.

Though she froze half way when she realised something sitting on the wood surface; a book she had seen so often those past two weeks.

She put the food on the counter so that she could pick up the book about dragons and flip it over in her hands. So if this book was here, Natsu couldn't possibly be reading it. But surely he wouldn't find another book that would perk his interest unless he picked up one of her journals…

Her eyes widened in horror as she realised that would probably be the only thing to interest the pink haired mischief maker; practically tripping over.

Pushing her bare feet ahead on the wooden floor, she pulled her head around the frame of her bedroom door; peeking at the boy from afar. Even from this distance, he still looked thoroughly consumed in his reading, and she had a closer certainty that maybe that was a chapter of her own misfortunes and he could be intact reading about how she was feeling last wednesday.

No… what if he got to the juicy parts, her dark secrets that she wrote down just so that they could be pushed to the back of her brain, or her embarrassing thoughts that she wrote down just so she could grow a better understanding of how she was feeling on a certain day?!

She clamped her hand over her mouth as he could feel herself burning up; her tummy tingling from deciding what was best to do- tackle him and yank the book from him? Or perhaps quietly ask what he is reading? Or maybe just peek over and find out for herself and ask for it back…

But it was too late! There the pink mage shuffled upright, his back facing towards her, leaning forward so that he could place the book on the ground patiently; as if still lost in the world of words. Then she watched as he pressed his palms against the ground in order to stand up, turning to look at her with an almost angry expression.

She couldn't help but shrink into the door way, had she written something offensive in her journal about him? As far as she could remember it was mainly whining about him making a mess or about how surprising lovely he looked that day. And that just made her blush more. Was it possible that he was mad she found him attractive? Did she find him attractive? Even now she found herself drawn to skin of his cheeks, the exposed arm with the guild mark on it and the way his muscles curved perfectly shaped- she shook her head, trying to focus on the situation. She was to be mad too, he had read her journal.

She gathered up the courage and moved out of the doorway to stand in front of him.

"Nats-"

But before she could even finish saying his name, he bent back down and plucked the book back up to push it into her hands.

"Don't you have the next volume, I need to know what happens with Layla and Kaito-"

Her eyes widened slightly, the excitement in his voice confusing her as she desperately tried to grasp at what was happening, and why those names sounded so familiar and finally she dragged her eyes down to the book in his hands.

One of her favourite manga series, a shoujo series about two wizards desperately in love but their two worlds are too different…

Her eyes gently looked up at him, slightly out of curiosity and surprise.

"You're… reading… a love story?"


	2. Chapter 2

She slammed the paper back down on the table, her eyes welling with tears. What was she supposed to do now? She'd never been stuck in such a situation… or perhaps it was the fact that she had hoped to never fall into such a trap again; left with the agony of someone leaving her behind.

The tears trickled down her face, she didn't even noticed she'd lived this pain before, and it felt just as heavy as her fingers grasped at the letter; it creasing the messy hand writing as she launched herself at her front door; smashing it open so she could leap onto the pavement.

Her eyes glanced both ways, which way he could have possibly ran, left her alone. And right after they had just battled the strongest opponents of their lives too…

She turned left, away from the guild; towards the way out of town. For Natsu was leaving, and she wanted to run into his arms, how else was she supposed to let him know how much it hurt- the though of him leaving her.

She would be so alone… she was nothing without her beautiful fire mage…

She let herself sprint now, edging further and further out; her short hair almost relaxing upon her shoulders.

And as her legs moved her on ahead, she felt the sunshine against her back, it trickling against her skin like glitter; seasoning her as she moved ahead in the endless fields. It wasn't long until she began to reach a golden field, her pace slowing down in the luscious plain.

Lucy sobbed out, her heart growing heavy, he was gone… Natsu was gone and she was alone again… everything she had hoped for had vanished. She was nothing left to wilt in a place of beauty; her now solemn soul tainting its golden surroundings.

"Lucy?"

Her eyes widened, those tears welling back up as she spun around; her locks of hair twirling as she pivoted so gracefully.

"Natsu?"

There it was, that spark of hope as her sore eyes landed on an amazing figure. Natsu… his toned arms, his tanned skin, that salmon hair a spiked mess; that smile… those green eyes. How had she not noticed the way his appearance made her gasp; and it felt so natural. Like she had been waiting for the boy all her life. But now he was back, she had found him.

She didn't hesitate in running towards him, his arms spreading- welcoming her as she flew into his chest; his warm cinnamon smell filling her lungs like a healing potion.

Everything about him was so right, he was everything she wanted, everything to complete her. She clung to him, those tears spilling down her face.

"Natsu…"

"Luce?"

"I… I'm so happy…"

"Lucy."

She glanced up at him with those big eyes, tears this time from happiness.

"I lo-"

"Lucy wake up."

She frowned mid-sentence, tilting her head, confused by Natsu's words.

"What?"

She felt someone tap on her shoulder, and she glanced back quickly; her eyes flicking open as she quickly hit the ground; banging her head hard.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" She felt that hand touch her shoulder again and glanced back.

"N-Natsu?" Her face turned red in the dull light of her bedroom, and she realised she'd just fallen off her bed. Ugh… what was happening again? This Natsu… he wasn't in a field… she was in her room, she'd fallen asleep after reading through that Manga Natsu had been skimming through earlier. And what that made her dream about Natsu!? Her dream had felt like she'd been in her own romance novel, Natsu such a gentleman.

"You okay? I didn't mean to scare you. You were calling my name."

She flicked her head up, sitting upright on her carpet as she glanced towards the boy in the dim lighting of her desk lamp.

"Yeah… I was just dreaming…" At least he was checking on her… maybe this Natsu wasn't too different from the one back in her dream. She let her eyes drag over him, her eyes a little mucky from resting as she tried to focus.

His arms were kinda nice…

She shook her head, not the time for it. What was Natsu doing in her bedroom?!

"Why are you even in here?!"

"I told you, you were calling my name."

"What and you heard that all the way from your house?"

"Aw come on Lucy, I was just worried. Here let me help you up." He crouched gently, pulling her back onto the bed, and she felt the hardback cover of the book beneath her leg. Stupid book.

"Natsu?"

He glanced her way gently, "Yeah?"

"What do you like about that book?"

"Huh? What book?"

She plucked the book from under her, waving it slightly. "This one of course."

"You were reading it too?"

"Yeah, you were so excited before it kinda made me remember how much I enjoyed reading them, so I thought I'd read them all once more."

"Oh! Well I like the characters." He nodded gently, taking the book from her so he could point at the one. "She looks like you."

"The main girl?" She smiled gently, "She's so pretty though…"

"You're pretty, if not more so." He replied almost immediately, glancing at the cover.

She blushed, where the hell did that come from? He usually wasn't that much of a gentleman… or maybe now she was just starting to look at him a little different…

No! It's late, she's delirious. This is Natsu, the dork she worked with every day, who could eat out her entire fridge in an hour, who would protect her till his last breath… and would look at her like she was his whole world… She shook her head. What was the matter with her?!

"You should go home Natsu, it's late."

"It's only 2am…" Natsu glanced at her clock and made a funny expression like that was a stupid thing to say. "Ah… Okay that is a bit late… Can I take the book home with me?"

"Huh? Uh… I guess so…"

"Thanks, Lucy!" He clamped the book safely in his hand and headed to the window. "Oh and, you're nice just like the girl too." He smiled her way and she couldn't help but return the gesture.

And then she cursed silently as he jumped out the window.

"USE THE DOOR!"


End file.
